


【玩家一号|对刀组】日出

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【玩家一号】对刀组（2/2） [1]
Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 《玩家一号》原著人设，原著背景，不含电影。因为看的也是简版书，所以人名沿用了书里的翻译，长刀Daito原名藤原俊郎，短刀Shoto原名田村唐津。我是真的觉得，这两个名字看着就很秀气，真的很秀气。原著里，帕西法尔把对刀的关系比作自己与阿尔忒弥斯和埃奇的关系，这很耐人寻味，我们都知道，帕西&阿尔和帕西&埃奇其实是两种不太一样的关系。而阿尔在开始也很抗拒帕西想见面的想法XDP.S:尽力写了日式对话，事实上我对日本文化根本不是很了解orz请多多包涵。
Relationships: Daito | Toshiro Yoshiaki/Shoto | Akihide Karatsu
Series: 【玩家一号】对刀组（2/2） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056344





	【玩家一号|对刀组】日出

**Author's Note:**

> 《玩家一号》原著人设，原著背景，不含电影。
> 
> 因为看的也是简版书，所以人名沿用了书里的翻译，长刀Daito原名藤原俊郎，短刀Shoto原名田村唐津。
> 
> 我是真的觉得，这两个名字看着就很秀气，真的很秀气。
> 
> 原著里，帕西法尔把对刀的关系比作自己与阿尔忒弥斯和埃奇的关系，这很耐人寻味，我们都知道，帕西&阿尔和帕西&埃奇其实是两种不太一样的关系。
> 
> 而阿尔在开始也很抗拒帕西想见面的想法XD
> 
> P.S:尽力写了日式对话，事实上我对日本文化根本不是很了解orz请多多包涵。

他死了。

屏幕上闪动着他的死亡回放，可是那些都变得不重要了。

Shoto知道自己会死，在他全力一击削掉哥斯拉的手臂，冲向帕西法尔的那一刻，他才猛然意识到，长刀已经不在了。

这是短刀的进攻方式，而他们是对刀，没有长刀做掩护和接应，他无法成功。

但他紧接着，在下一秒就释然了。

他们本是一对，如今长刀已折，短刀安在？

他注定不可能有别的方式，唯有自己的方式，和这一个结局。

  
Shoto解下手上的触觉传感器，操控椅子摘下面罩，动作冷静平稳得出奇。

在感觉某种东西要涌出眼眶的时候，他迅速地昂起了头。

于是那滴眼泪从眼角流下来，流进他的鬓角。

奥格提供的体感房间舒适、明亮，圆形天花板上装着极具科幻感的吊顶，椅子悬吊在中央的星空下，星空中还盛着太阳和月亮，为这个房间的日夜提供照明。

可是最重要的是安全。

要是你在这儿就好了，我多希望你在这儿，Daito。

Daito，哥哥。

可是他死了。

Shoto没有切断语音连线，他知道自己没有发出声音。

他通过视频共享看到帕西法尔用Daito留下的变身器杀死了索伦托的角色，奥特曼发射光波的样子让他想起了弗罗伯兹战役中孤注一掷保护着他的Daito。

他本来做好了死的准备，但实际发生在他身上的却超过太多了。

奥格见到他的时候，凝重地说：“我很抱歉，我本该……”

Shoto知道奥格的意思，但他只是轻轻摇摇头阻止奥格说下去，然后对奥格鞠了一个九十度的躬，发自内心地说了一句“谢谢您”。

那时候他并没有流泪，就像把变身器交给帕西法尔那时，他也没有流泪，因为有更重要的、必须要完成的目标在眼前。

现在，另一滴泪沿着鼻侧悄悄滑了下来。

干得漂亮，帕西法尔。

一切结束后，他回到日本，到了东京。

藤原的母亲把一个笔记本交给了他。

“他在上面记着跟绿洲相关的各种事情，我看不懂，但看他提到了在绿洲里的伙伴，名叫短刀的，田村君既然就是这个人，我觉得应该看看它。俊郎如果知道的话，也一定会很高兴的。”

这个女人已经不再年轻了，长期以来她一心独自支撑着这个家，如今独子已逝，眼里不禁泛起泪花，她低下头胡乱地擦了一把，重新抬起头来坚定地看着田村唐津：

“我对他从不了解，除了给钱之外什么都没做过，可以说是个很不称职的母亲。但是，即便我不懂，也能看出来，长久以来，俊郎这孩子能够被田村君这样好的人一直照顾着，真的非常感谢。”

是他一直在照顾着我啊，Shoto在心底无声地呐喊。  
唐津鼻尖泛酸，他回了礼。抬起头来的时候给了藤原母亲一个拥抱。

他捧着那本厚厚的魔法书一样的笔记本，伫立在东京街头，一时间竟然不知道该向何处去，不知哪里可以容纳他将这本笔记安然地读完。

  
他最终回到了大阪的家，独自，在那间他度过无数身为短刀有长刀陪伴的时光的屋子里。在美国有朋友陪着固然好，但长刀和短刀相伴的日子，还是应当属于这里。

笔记大部分都是寻找彩蛋相关的东西，杂七杂八，间有对他们共同的冒险的记录和吐槽。甚至还有“愚蠢的弟弟啊”这样的句子，一共出现了五处。

Shoto曾经提议见面，Daito对此意外地很生气，他对Shoto发了火，还冷战了几天，直到Shoto跟在他身后，像尾巴一样一边紧紧跟着他一边小声道歉着保证自己再也不会提了。  
但是Shoto始终不明白为什么。现在他有种强烈的预感，觉得在这本笔记里能找到答案。

他找到了。

> “Shoto想见面。笨蛋！！！难道他看不出来这会带来多少麻烦吗？！？！”

真的很生气啊，透过纸面都能感受到呢。

下面隔了很大一段空白，Shoto几乎都要怀疑他是不是用了什么加密书写方法。

> “这个笨蛋家伙，我和游戏里的形象完全就是两回事，差别太大了。”
> 
> “就算可以接受，一旦到了现实，发现这种感情不再是兄弟那么简单了呢？”

又是一段空白。

> “我只想保护他，当好这个哥哥，一直保护他，赌上一切为了什么人的人生，现实已经做不到了，至少在绿洲里活成这个样子。我才不想知道他现实是个什么样的废柴。”
> 
> “我很喜欢他。”

接下来不是空白了，是被油性笔涂黑的长方形，占了和上面的留白差不多的纸面。

> “不该有什么超过的，不该见面。不该被知道。”
> 
> “麻烦啊，连家门都不想走出的家伙，脾气又这么差劲，根本就没有必要。”
> 
> “这种想法，说是自私也好吧，是自私吧。应该专注在彩蛋上，以任务为重才对。”
> 
> “笨蛋。”

“笨蛋。”  
Shoto轻声念了出来。  
接下来是他们的冷战期，有一页的任务和冒险记录，翻过来：“Shoto道歉了。对不起。”

这个“对不起”就像前面的“笨蛋”一样毫无指向，于是Shoto也跟着念了一遍。

耳边仿佛响起了十八岁的男人——Daito的声音。

Daito脾气不好，可是他从来没有对Shoto发过火，除了那一次。

那一次Shoto真的被吓到了，虽然他不明白为什么。

现在他知道了。

笨蛋。

Daito的形象和Shoto的形象是相仿的，帕西法尔甚至说他们“就像是克隆出来的”——是他们两个都非常喜欢的类型，有矫健又强壮的身材，和帅气冷酷的相貌，Daito作为十八岁的成年人严肃尤甚。而藤原俊郎是个瘦削苍白的男青年（高空中飘落的纸片和树叶，这样的意象在唐津脑海里短短出现了一瞬），

甚至比唐津自己还要瘦一点。

但他五官端正，和武士Daito自然不是一个画风，是普通男青年里比较耐看的类型，如果不是这样瘦，能够多晒晒太阳、运动起来的话，应该也会是校园里女孩子们竞相倾慕的对象。

而Shoto选择了十三岁的少年形象，外貌自然多了许多少年感，现实中的唐津当然不可能永远停留在十三岁。

十三岁，是星矢在东京遇见雅典娜，闯上十二宫的年纪。

所以，Daito，你看，我们之间其实比你想的还要相像啊。

哥哥。

俊郎。你看。  
他在那方冰冷的大理石墓碑前面坐到黄昏，地址是藤原的母亲之前告诉他的（这本来是他去拜访的目的）。  
站起来的时候，一片树叶飘落到他的肩上，又飘到地上。他弯下腰，将它拾了起来。

午夜唐津从床上惊醒，一直控制着不肯去想的问题沿着梦魇留在他脑海里的Daito的残影，悄然潜入他的神智：

固执又强硬的Daito。如果那天他肯稍微退让一点，是不是IOI就不会那么急切地动手。

在一切结束之前，他有清晰且唯一的目标，在度过了最初的悲痛之后，他的生活并没有受到什么影响。

现在一切都结束了，他把自己分到的那部分一分为二——当然有一半是归Daito的，他用这笔钱设了一个慈善基金。

但他登陆“绿洲”的时间不那么长了。在“绿洲”出现之前，他们也照样有的是办法打发时间。

有人给他发了一条语音消息，是帕西法尔，过了一会儿，他接到了来自帕西法尔的通话申请。

“是这么一回事，Shoto，其实，我一直以来都把Daito这个名字设置为不可取。”  
帕西法尔听上去有点犹豫，尤其是说出Daito这个日语词的时候，他的语调很轻，Shoto完全可以理解。

“现在我觉得，是时候问问你的看法了，你还希望……嗯……你怎么想？”

Shoto戴着蓝牙耳机，离开椅子，走到窗边，拉开窗帘。  
太阳在城市远方的地平线上，迸射出万丈金光。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 所以其实有两个我无法解决的问题，留给大家自行想象：
> 
> 1、短刀以后会怎么处理曾经有长刀相伴的记忆，他们在寻蛋之前就在一起，比埃奇和帕西法尔的友情开始得还要久（还有着帕西和阿尔的感情虐爆）。他能走出来吗？
> 
> 2、游戏中还会不会再看到Daito。
> 
> 我的话，我本人是一个无可救药的悲观主义者……对刀本身就都属于消失的一代，日本人那种多情善感、擅走极端的性格emm又及我对表面平静下一秒就毫无预兆崩溃的模式很……看他们的互动，短刀又很依赖哥哥，是孩子心性……所以我不再写下去了。
> 
> 长刀逃避了现实中的自己，但他喜欢短刀，毫无疑问，所以以至于要和短刀冷战，性质有点像阿尔忒密斯躲避帕西。
> 
> 同时，在死前的最后一刻，他大概在想幸好没有见面吧……忘掉虚拟的朋友总比失去一个走进过现实的朋友要容易。见面意味着一个活生生的人走进你的生命，当ta走出去的时候，你就不再能用“那只是隔着屏幕的虚拟关系”这样的借口来安慰自己。
> 
> 但是，虚拟也来源于现实啊，更何况这种虚拟早就已经走入了现实、成为了现实。
> 
> 无论如何，你都是他的半身。
> 
> 谢谢你的阅读和喜欢！！可以的话求评论XD


End file.
